The typical caster wheel assembly may include a horizontal offset between the horizontal rotational axis of the caster wheel and the vertical axis of the caster pivot to allow the wheel to track in the direction of travel. The caster pivot is also known as the caster stem or the caster kingpin. The offset creates a moment arm in the horizontal direction between the caster pivot and the point of contact between the ground and the wheel. This offset is what allows the force generated by the motion of the object to pivot the wheel about the vertical axis of the caster pivot to allow the wheel to rotate in the direction of the motion of the object being supported by the caster wheel assembly.
However, in the typical caster wheel assembly, the horizontal rotational axis of the caster wheel is generally positioned at a vertical distance below the pivot joint of the caster pivot. During operation, the horizontal force acting upon the wheel, which is transferred to the horizontal rotational axis of the wheel at a vertical distance from the pivot joint, may cause the pivot joint of the caster pivot to bend or wobble rather than rotate, which results in mechanical stress on the pivot joint. Over time, the pivot joint of the caster pivot may be damaged by such stress and cause the caster wheel assembly to fail.
Thus, there is a continual need for an improved caster wheel assembly that reduces the bending stress to the caster pivot and increases the efficient pivot motion of the caster pivot.